mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Atomic
Captain Atomic is a superhero on Mighty Med. Origin Mario Steel was wounded in World War II by a radioactive bullet which should have penetrated his heart, but it was stopped by the lucky yo-yo given to him by his best gal. The bullet turned him radioactive, and the army fitted him with an experimental battery that keeps him alive, so he and his yo-yo are atomically powered. He was the "Tecton" of his time. Biography Captain Atomic should have been killed during World War ll, when he was hit by a radioactive bullet. However he survived because of his lucky yo-yo given to him by "his best gal", the military converted him so both he and his yoyo were atomically powered. He became a superhero and a friend of Horace Diaz. However, in 1953 he used a wormhole generator to travel to the planet Malemarn and save it from an attack by the villain Professor Slime but was trapped until Kaz accidentally opened a new wormhole and ended up in 2014. Confused by the differences in times, he met up with Oliver and Kaz. Hearing the The Black Falcon had taken out many heroes, he went to confront him, but due to his atomic battery corro,ding he was defeated. Oliver and Kaz traveled back to the fifties to get anotherone, but were caught by the younger Captain Atomic who believed them to be intruders. How,ever they managed to escape, back in the present they gave him a new battery. The Black Falcon having defeated all the other heroes in the area left it up to him. But his confidence damaged by the events that had orccured he refused. Oliver and Kaz managed to restore his confidence, and he found the Falcon, saving Skylar Storm from him. After a fight he managed to drive the Falcon off, and decided to stay in the present, impressed by the many changes that had occured. He later returned and got caught up with the other heroes in Kaz's Fantasy Hero League, Kaz took him onto his team. However when Tecton went to go stop a run way fFrris wheel, Kaz not wanting to lose, lied to him claiming Tecton had been boasting he was the greatest hero and had called him lame. Angered by this Captain Atomic also left to go and stop the run away ferris wheel along with every other super ero as they all wanted to be classed as the best. Unfortunately ,after he left Sonic Shriek tried to blow up the Franklin bridge. Skylar and Kaz went to try and stop him, but were quickly defeated, however Tecton arrived to stop him, unfortunately Captain Atomic also arrived. As both heroes were still to caught up in the league they began fighting each other, and Sonic Shriek managed to capture them. However Skylar managed to trick him into freeing them, and managed to free Captain Atomic and Tecton, with Captain Atomic's Atomic yoyo. Coming to his senses, he grabbed the bomb and flew it away to a safe distance, while Tecton defeated Sonic Shriek. Powers and Abilities *'Flight' - He can get to far distances fast by flying. *'Telescopic Vision '- He can literally see over a mile away. *'Super Agility '- He has great agility beyond to normal humans as seen when he dodged Black Falcon's energy blast by flipping. *'Super Strength' - He has incredible strength, able to match blows with Tecton. *'Invulnerability' - He has incredible durability, able to take blows from Tecton. He can even handle having a baseball bat and commemorative memorabilia lodged in his body. *'Hand-to-Hand-Combat' - He is well trained in fighting, probably due to his military experience. Weakness *'Sensitivity' - Sticks and stones won't break his bones, but words will always hurt him. *'Battery '- If his atomic battery gets corrupted, he is extremely weak. Equipment *' Atomic Yo-yo '- Used by the captain as his main weapon it has multiple uses.Captain Atomic can ensnare enemies with the Atomic Yoyo. He can also create a powerful shield made of pure energy with the Atomic Yoyo. Captain Atomic can use melee combat with the Atomic Yoyo and make a powerful blast wave by slamming his Atomic Yoyo to the ground. Captain Atomic can nullify energy by using his Atomic Yoyo as well as fire a blast of pure energy with his Atomic Yoyo. **'Snare' - Can use it ensnare villains. **'Shield' - Can create a powerful shield of pure energy by spinning it in a circle. **'Melee Weapon' - Can be used to physically attack villains. **'Blast Wave' - Can create a powerful blast wave by slamming it to ground. **'Lasso' - Can use it to grasp things from villains. **'Energy Nullification' - Can be used to nullify Sonic Shriek's imprisonment blasts. **'Energy Blasts' - Can be used to fire a blast of pure energy to incapacitate villains. Known Enemies *The Black Falcon *Sonic Shriek * Ballistic * Professor Slime Apperances Season 1 *Atomic Blast From the Past *Fantasy League of Superheroes Season 2 * Stop Bugging Me * It's a Matter of Principal Trivia *Captain Atomic's journey to modern day is a parody to Captain America, although he has a similar suit to DC Comic's The Atom and the radioactive bullet is a parody of Spider-Man's origin story. The atomic battery is possibly a parody of Iron Man's Arc Reactor. His name also similar to DC's Captain Atom. **Given that Captain Atomic might be a parody of Marvel's Captain America, his Atomic Yoyo closely resembles Captain America's shield. *There was a hint that Captain Atomic would appear in Mighty Med: There are two cardboard cutouts of him in the Domain (And yet Kaz never saw them). *He is considered the Tecton of his day (according to Oliver). *He went to his first baseball game in 1934. He had a hot dog, which he said burned his mouth. *The villain Ballistic once tried to defeat him using baseball memorabilia. *Though he can't feel physical pain, he claims he is emotionally a softie. *He survived the destruction of Mighty Med. Category:Character Category:Minor Character Category:Males Category:Superhero Category:1950 Category:Male Characters Category:Equipped Category:Male Superhero Category:Superheroes